


the 1

by ghxstlyscene



Series: folklore (daisy johnson edition) [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, Introspection, Past StaticQuake, Skye | Daisy Johnson Needs a Hug, Skye | Daisy Johnson-centric, like just pure angst, set during season 5, yoyomack and fitzsimmons are just in the background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28098930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghxstlyscene/pseuds/ghxstlyscene
Summary: The whole team is beaming, even May, and for once it looks like everyone’s dropped their baggage for these few stolen moments. No heartache, no pain. The problems and cruelness of the outside world is on the other side of the quiet forest, and for just this once, everyone allows themselves to bask in the hope of the future.And Daisy tries. She tries.
Relationships: Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Yo Yo Rodriguez, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Lincoln Campbell/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: folklore (daisy johnson edition) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058570
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	the 1

**Author's Note:**

> the first in my folklore x daisy series!!!! get ready for pain
> 
> Most of these will be canon compliant, if not all, and each one-shot will be Daisy Johnson centric. 
> 
> based off of "the 1" by Taylor Swift

Daisy’s happy for her friends - really, she is. As she clutches the bouquet of flowers and watches her two best friends stare lovingly into each others’ eyes, fingers threaded together, eyes gleaming with unshed tears, she knows that if there’s anyone who deserves a happy ending, it’s them. Only god knows all that Jemma and Fitz have been through, both separately and as a couple, and how many times the world has split them apart. Their marriage - it was only a matter of time.

So Daisy smiles, heart swelling with affection, when they both take the last step and seal their newfound marriage with a kiss. The whole team is beaming, even _May_ , and for once it looks like everyone’s dropped their baggage for these few stolen moments. No heartache, no pain. The problems and cruelness of the outside world is on the other side of the quiet forest, and for just this once, everyone allows themselves to bask in the hope of the future.

And Daisy tries. She _tries_.

Because she’s happy for her friends - happy that they’re happy. But still there, panging in the pit of her stomach, is loss and heartache and pain. And she feels guilty, so _utterly guilty_ , that even for a single second, she’s angry at Fitzsimmons for something they can’t even control. They _deserve_ this quiet moment of pure elation and love.

And _god_ , Daisy would do anything to experience those feelings all over again. The blissful moments of peace, waking up next to the person you love. To be in your own world, just the two of you, and not have to worry about the horrors that wait just around the corner. To look at the person that was meant for you, _the one_ , and know that everything would be okay.

Instead, all Daisy has is haunting memories and recurring dreams. Dreams with warm sparks and blue eyes and laughter and _safety_ and being wrapped in the arms of the man she loves. And every morning, she wakes up alone.

She watches Fitzsimmons pull away from the kiss giggling, drunk with love, and Daisy has to blink away the tears.

* * *

The past weeks have been hell. And coming from Daisy, who’s been through an Inhuman transformation, a virtual world, almost being killed by her mother, and sent to a future where she was told she destroyed the fucking planet, that really means something.

The silence of her bunk echoes in her head. It’s all too much, too _fucking much_ that by now she’s just apathetic. Tired. Doing what she can to keep from falling apart completely.

Her agency has been torn apart by someone she once considered a friend, and her other friend fled to his side without even asking Daisy an _“are you okay?”_. Yo-Yo obviously isn’t happy with her right now, and Coulson isn’t exactly around for Daisy to talk to, and May’s doing what she can, but Daisy can still see the grief for Coulson haunting her movements.

And Daisy wants to - _needs to_ \- talk to someone. About _anything_ at this point. The burning feeling of being torn into by your best friend, the bag of bones that’s her own fucking mother next to her on the floor, the constant fear that she’s constantly making the wrong move and another mistake that’ll only lead to her destroying Earth. Daisy’s prided herself on her ability to push through with what needs to be done, force what she’s feeling on the backburner and focus on the mission instead. But now it’s just too much and she needs _someone._ Someone who might actually give a shit about her right now.

She sighs and buries her face in her hands. It’s a hard and stressful time right now, and she knows that more than anyone. She’s hurt with her team, but she knows that most of them are just taking out what they’re feeling. Yo-Yo’s gone through more pain than anybody recently, and Daisy knows that, but…

But Yo-Yo has Mack to turn to when she needs him. Just like Jemma ran to Fitz even after what he did to Daisy. And she knows it doesn’t erase the pain, the ache, the problems each person is going through. But they _have someone_.

And all Daisy has right now is an empty room and her mom’s dead body.

Maybe in a different timeline, everything is different. Maybe Daisy did something different, was never infected by Hive, and her and Lincoln are still alive and together and happy. Maybe right now he’s sitting right here next to her, telling her he’s there for her, that together they’re going to figure everything out. Maybe he was there to rescue her from Fitz. Maybe he’s even - 

She’s pathetic. She should be used to this by now. Nearly a year has passed. Still, here she is, tears welling up in her eyes thinking about what could have been instead of what is.

It’s gotten easier. When she was on the run, Daisy remembers waking up every day to a single moment of peace, until everything came crashing down on her like a wave. She followed the Watchdogs and Robbie and took down whatever she could just to think about anything else other than the all-consuming grief. Now she doesn’t feel as weighed down, doesn’t feel like the entire weight of the world is her responsibility and hers alone.

But that doesn’t mean she doesn’t miss him.

Tears trickle down her cheek and Daisy gives a shuddering sob, clutching down on the edge of the mattress. She knows with the fate of the world at stake right now, with what everyone else on the team is going through, it’s selfish for her to think of what she is right now.

That if she could have one wish right now, any wish at all, it would be to have Lincoln right here at her side.

Instead, Daisy sits and cries until she falls into a dreamless sleep. And when she wakes, she wakes alone.

**Author's Note:**

> i cried like a little bitch while writing this.
> 
> And i know folklore has a lot of angst...but fluff and happiness will come, don't worry! daisy fucking needs it ahahah
> 
> follow me on tumblr @ghostfox :)
> 
> until next time!!


End file.
